In the field of exercise equipment, there are a variety of exercise apparatuses or devices particularly suited for leg exercises which, generally speaking, provide a pair of limb pads which are guided in reciprocating back-and-forth movement along tracks by an electric motor. As such, the movement of the limb pads is predetermined and occurs without conscious input from the user. Examples of such leg exercise equipment include that which is known under the trade name HappyLegs and LegXercise, each of which is a different machine marketed by a different manufacturer. They require an electrical outlet to receive power for operation and thus are not usable necessarily everywhere. Users of HappyLegs or LegXercise operate the equipment from a seated position. There is considerable inactivity associated with spending significant portions of time seated, which may cause leg/foot fatigue, swollen feet, cold feet, sore joints, and possibly blood clotting.